Jeffrey Grimes (TV Series)
'''Jeffrey Grimes '''is a main character and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the brother of Rick Grimes and uncle of Carl Grimes, and is one of the survivors that aid Rick in Something to Fear. Jeffrey is also the person that leads The Revolutioners in the same episode, and is a kind man who wants to fight for his beloved ones. He is voiced and portrayed by Cory Monteith. Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Jeffrey was born on Barcelona, but lived most of his life in King County, Georgia, alongside his brother Rick Grimes. In his early childhood, he was the best friend of a girl named Emma(whose fate is confirmed to be alive by the producers) and a boy named Nate. When he was 13, he revealed his childhood dream to become a top police officer, though he abandoned it later. That's most likely what inspired Rick to be a police officer in the first place. In his mid teens, Jeffrey almost died when he was jumped by a bear in a trip to the Piedmond Wildlife Refuge, however, the bear was shot twice by a hunter who saved his life in his last seconds. He said that when he was a child, everyone thought that it was a miracle. When he was 17, he started to date Emma, his best friend, and their relationship lasted 4 years, until they broke up when Jeffrey was 21. According to Jeffrey, Emma broke up with him because their relationship wasn't going "anywhere", but their friendship lasted. A few weeks after that, Jeffrey decided to move to Barcelona, to return to his birthplace. After a farewell with the entire family, he moved, but still managed to keep in touch with them using a cellphone. He then met Claudia, which became one of his closest friends ever. According to Jeffrey, when the outbreak began, he was working as a electrician and gained a good amount of money, more than enough to "keep himself up" as he said. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "Something to Fear " Jeffrey appears for the first time in the middle of this episode, when Jesus(aka. Paul Rovia) mentions the leader of an ally faction named "The Revolutioners". The leader called himself "Jeffrey" in the meetings, but he never revealed his last name. Paul said that he wasn't threat and was a good man, but was a little bit awkward when they met, which was rare. His live appearance occurs in the end of the episode, where Rick's group is cicled by an herd of at least five hundred zombies. When they decide to fight back and destroy them as they did with the Alexandria Herd, and take their weapons, another group appears to help them. The group, with over 16 survivors, is led by Jeffrey. They are extremely reinforced and strong, and easily repel the herd of walkers with enhanced machetes, pistols, silenced machine guns and etc. As the leader of the group introduce himself, Rick's eyes are extremely wide, and he advances to the leader. The Revolutioners immediately draw their guns, prepared to shoot Rick, but when Jeffrey recognizes him too, everyone is confused, even Rick's group. Glenn steps forward and asks why the reaction, but Jeffrey's only response is to step forward himself, and affirm: "I'm Jeffrey Grimes, the leader of the Revolutioners" ending the episode. "A Rock and a Hard Place " Jeffrey will appear in this episode.